


Switch

by musicxnotes3



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicxnotes3/pseuds/musicxnotes3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Loke/Lucy<br/>Summary: Lucy is in need of a mission buddy, and who better than her guild mate and ally Loke? Except the mission has more to it than first meets the eye! In fact, while on the mission, Lucy and Loke accidentally run right into each other, and a curse makes them switch bodies! Lucy finds that she can get rid of all Loke’s pesky girlfriends and Loke finds that he can make sure nobody goes after Lucy, while the two of course, shamelessly admire each other's bodies. Chaos ensues as the two embark on an adventure that they hope will bring them back to their original bodies.<br/>Details: AU after the battle of fairy tail arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am but an ordinary aspiring writer who owns nothing you see here except for plot.

 

She tossed one leg over the other, her arm rested on the bar with an icy drink cradled between her slender, pale fingers. Truly, she sat like an heiress, though not intentionally; it was out of habit, posture practically beat into her since she could sit up. She’d been trying to break it, often slouching just because she hated being reminded of the luxurious life she once lived. So she propped an elbow up and slouched forward, laying her face on her hand. She tapped her fingers on her cheek, sighing at the rare slowness that hardly ever happened in her life at fairy tail.  
It was not to say that no one was around; someone was always around at fairy tail. But none were around to do missions with her, or rather, none quite willing. Things had settled down after the guild was destroyed and a new one built; everyone was resting, taking a break after all the hustle and bustle that Laxus (and the parade) brought. Natsu, as she expected, was still at her house, snoozing away after his showdown with Laxus. Gray, though she was not certain, was most likely hiding from Juvia, or maybe on a job. She was much too afraid to ask Erza, since she seemed so content with the quiet and a piece of cake.   
She glanced at Mira, who was coming to refill her drink for her. The ice clinked against the glass, a simple sound that everyone else had surely missed since it was so loud. But rowdiness was to be expected from fairy tail.   
“Thanks Mira,” Lucy Heartfilia offered with a friendly nod.  
“On the house, Lucy.” She chimed, her voice just as lovely as her face. Mirajane Strauss, perceptive as always, sensed discomfort in her blonde friend. With a compassionate stare softening her pretty face, she leaned forward and wiped away at the countertop. “Anything the matter?”  
Lucy smiled in her drink. It was not unusual for Mira to ask that question. In fact, it was one of her trademarks. It was why she always knew the latest gossip, and why many of the other guild members went to her to talk. Mira could keep a secret, and she could also offer useful advice. “Nothing particular.”  
Mira paused, a doubtful eyebrow hiked. “No? Nothing?”  
Lucy sighed, absentmindedly twirling the black straw in her drink. You can’t keep anything from Mirajane. “Nothing, it just seems a little slow these days, doesn’t it?”  
“Well,” Mira said sweetly, “I suppose it is a bit relaxed, but I think everyone is just recovering from the parade.”  
“And then I punched him right out, and he flew so far I didn’t even need a closing victory line!” A boisterous voice boomed from behind her. A fit of giggles followed.  
Lucy rolled her eyes. He was at it again.  
“You’re so brave!”  
“Wow Loke!”  
“How dreamy!”  
“Can you protect me too?”  
Mira chuckled. “Loke certainly seems recovered.”  
Lucy scowled. “That’s because I helped him. He only did half of the work. He’s exaggerating that story.”  
“In any case,” Mira continued, “I think you should just be happy there’s downtime. It’s not every day fairy tail gets a day off, right?”  
Lucy snorted. “Yeah I wish downtime was on my agenda, but I still have rent to pay.”  
“Your landlord is collecting already?” Mira inquired. “He sure is strict.”  
“No,” Lucy sighed, “I just didn’t get to pay him last month, and I barely scraped by the month before.”  
“Well why don’t you go on a mission then, test your strengths?” Mira offered with a hopeful smile.  
“I’d love to,” Lucy explained, “But nobody wants to come with, and I’m not sure I can handle one on my own yet.”  
“So then why don’t I go with you?” A suave voice suggested, slipping in quite close by her side.  
“Oh, finally done lying about what happened?” She elbowed him in the abdomen.  
Loke recoiled, but recovered with a pained chuckle and a charming grin. “I’m a crowd pleaser, what can I say?”  
Truth be told, he'd been listening in on the conversation since Mira asked her if anything was wrong. He knew she didn't like that he was popular with the ladies, and he was hoping it has something to do with her being jealous. It was mean, but sometimes he only did that kind of thing to catch her attention.  
She glared at him, missing the way Mira smiled at the two of them and retreated back to the other side of the bar.   
Lucy scowled. “Crowd pleaser or not, I was there too you know.”  
“So let’s make a new story,” His eyes glinted, “An adventure, just the two of us, and you can be the main character.”  
She was unconvinced. “Yeah, I don’t know if you noticed, but I can just call you when I need you. I don’t need you to come with every step of the way. And besides, that still won’t be enough for a high paying mission.”  
He made a dramatic, wounded expression. “You doubt my skills? Lucy, I can defeat any bad guy with my hands behind my back.”  
She frowned. “Yeah that heroic talk might work with your little girlfriends, but not me.”  
“Come on Lu,” He stared with big eyes, “Don’t you trust me?”  
She chewed on her bottom lip. It wasn’t that she was falling for his tough guy act, or his cute eyes. She was wondering whether or not she could really trust him. That was what a celestial bond was based on, wasn’t it? She would trust Loke with her life in a battle, sure. When he showed up.  
Still, she questioned whether or not she’d like to take the risk, and if she’d want to travel with Loke.  
But then again, did she really have a choice?  
“Alright,” She caved, “But no funny business. And no lies! If we’re gonna do this, you can’t tell people you did all the work, that’s offensive to me.”  
“You got it princess,” He grinned.  
He’d been waiting to do something like this for a while. He used to take trips with his old masters, but he hadn’t taken one with Lucy, especially not alone. He was eager for the uninterrupted time with her.  
“You should probably go rest up,” She eyed the group of girls behind him, their glares practically sparking. Loke seemed oblivious.   
“You won’t regret this, Lucy, I’ll make your heart pound and this time you’ll really fall for me.” He winked.  
She flushed. “Yeah yeah, now get out of here you pesky lion, before I force your gate shut!”

 

She stood outside of her apartment, tapping her feet and clutching her luggage. The job was incredibly difficult, but the pay was quite well. She’d done a lot of groveling, not to mention flirting, to scrape by with this S class mission. It was all based on technicality; strictly speaking, Loke was still an S-class mage, spirit or not. The pay was 700,000 jewels.   
The task was to remove a wild, endangered phoenix from a nearby town, and killing it would mean a decade in prison.   
The phoenix had gone nearly extinct over the last two centuries; the stories were true, it could in fact regenerate from ashes, but it wasn’t burned. No, the death of a phoenix those days was much more painful, which is why they were under the protection of the magic council.   
Their parts were used for accessories, high end goods that people bought just to say they had. The feathers of a phoenix never went cold, attached to the bird or not, and they were thus seen as expensive material for coats and blankets. They were especially popular in cold terrains.   
Lucy had spent all night reading, researching, devising plans and writing maps. She’d worked hard to be prepared, which is why she was very upset to find that Loke was running late.  
She wanted to just call on him, to open his gate, but he’d begged her all night to let him be there with his own magic, instead of hers.  
She looked at her watch.  
Their train left in twenty minutes.   
“Lucy!” Loke called from down the street.  
It was a sight to see.  
Gone was his ordinary guild clothes; they were replaced by a shiny black suit, his trademark Leo outfit.   
She snorted.  
His hair was completely disheveled, a sure sign that meant he’d been scrambling to get here on time. His tie was loose around his neck, his shirt misbuttoned and hanging open. Yes, it was hot, but it was also amusing. She’d never seen him look so worked up.  
She smirked. “You’re late.”  
He narrowed his eyes. “I know.”  
“Alright then,” She sighed, poorly hiding a smile, “Let’s get going.”  
He walked after her, his breathing heavy and ragged. “Need me to carry something, princess?”  
She giggled, in spite of herself. “I think you should worry about yourself first.”  
She walked at a speedy pace, pretending she hardly noticed all the girls that stopped to stare at him while he fixed his shirt. She rolled her eyes, unconsciously walking a bit faster. “You could’ve been here earlier. I was about to summon you!”  
He struggled to keep up with her while fixing his tie. “I know, but I had something I had to do first.”  
“Let me guess,” She said, “You had a date?”  
He tensed up. “Well uh-”  
“I knew it!” She turned on him sharply, “You ditched me for some other girl!”  
Her fiery glare faltered when his shame turned into a flirty grin.   
She flushed, turning and storming away before he could make a remark. “Come on, we’re gonna miss the train!”

 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues after a bumpy train ride in which things get rocky for our favorite fairy tail pair. Then, while searching for the phoenix, things heat up (in more ways than one).

The train creaked and bumped, jumping on the tracks and jolting Lucy in her seat.

Loke seemed to like this, especially since she’d fallen right onto him (he insisted they sit next to each other). Every bump pushed her into his arms, so he smiled a bit every single time.

“You can stay there if you want.” He smirked.

Yeah, like that would happen.

They just barely made the train, and worse, they’d been ambushed by a trail of Loke’s girlfriends on the tracks. With unsubtle stalking abilities they followed the pair onto the train, much to Lucy’s dismay. They giggled and pointed, sitting just a few rows behind them.

Lucy was already stressed, and the ogling group of ladies were seconds away from being the straw that broke her composure. Loke had been trying to distract her, but it was no use. He pointed out measly details about the view, made flirty comments here and there, but they didn’t even catch her attention. She was fuming.

She shoved herself away from him, switching to the other seat.

“Lucy, I’m sorry-”

“Shut it.”

She stared firmly out the window, a scowl creasing her brow.

“Listen,” Loke sighed, “You don’t have to be jealous of-”

“Jealous?” She half-shrieked.

“I mean, I-” Loke struggled to recover.

“Everywhere we go your fangirls follow us, basically plotting my death, and you think I’m jealous?” She stood up.

“Lucy, that’s not what I-”

“No,” She said stubbornly, “It seems like whenever I need you, you’re preoccupied, save for a couple times. Today we almost missed the train, last time I almost lost a fight, how am I supposed to trust you on this mission?!”

It wasn’t uncommon for Loke’s ‘I’ll be there when you need me’ rule to be stretched.

“You can,” He tried. He gently grasped her arm, pleading for her to give him another chance. “I always know when you really need me, and I always show up when you’re really in danger. Lucy, I’m right here. I’m staying here.”

“Yeah, for how long?” She yanked her arm away, ignoring the fit of happy cheers from behind them. Briefly she glanced up, and Loke met her eyes hopefully. But when he followed her gaze, he deflated when he saw that she was looking at the girls, not at him. She wanted to scream at them, but she knew it wouldn’t do them any good. They would just follow them on their mission. It wasn’t an appeasing thought, so she clenched her fists tightly. What she wouldn’t give to pull her whip out and show those girls what a death glare should really look like.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” She muttered, pulling down her luggage from the shelf above them.

“Lucy?” Loke panicked.

“Come on, you idiot,” She walked down the aisle, “This is our stop.”

* * *

Lucy stood on the edge of a forest, the smell of damp wood and fresh green grass drifting in the air. Behind them, distantly, a sleepy town was located. Small brown huts served as homes, and kids gathered in the center to play games with each other. Wildflowers bloomed around the field, the charming scent wafting in the breeze; it was a very pretty scene.

She frowned, her face buried in a large, old map. She traced their whereabouts with her eyes and glanced around, struggling to find where she’d marked the phoenix would be.

Loke cleared his throat. “Do you need any-”

“No.”

She hummed in thought, scratching her head. If the flyer said twenty paces from the waterfall, and 50 from the cave, then how was it possible that the phoenix was near the mountain?

“Lucy.” Loke exasperated.

“Do you mind?” She snapped, the map flapping and crinkling in her hands as she folded it violently. “I’m trying to navigate.”

“You and I both know you’re bad at directions,” He said, “Let me help, that’s why I’m here.”

“Really,” She said dryly, “I was starting to think it was to annoy the hell out of me.”

“Alright,” Loke said, “That’s it.”

“Oh?” She said sarcastically, “You’re leaving?”

“No,” He narrowed his eyes, “I’m not giving you the satisfaction. We came here a team and we leave a team. That’s final. But, you could make this easier for both of us if you’d stop being such a bit-”

“Don’t you say it,” She warned, pointing a finger at him, “Or so help me I’ll slap you til’ your face goes numb.”

“Oh that’s just like you,” He accused, “Always threatening people, but never following through.”

“Hey! Watch it, or maybe I will follow through!” She said, deadly.

“I’d like to see you try,” He smirked, “I’m a thousand years old and I can take a little girl like-”

“LITTLE GIRL?!” She shrieked, “Watch this little girl wipe that smug little look right off of your-”

“Quiet.” He said suddenly.

“What?” She said with her hands on her hips, “Nothing to say about-”

“Shhh!” He grabbed her shoulder and put his finger on her lips.

She stared up at him in surprise, but she found herself admiring his long eyelashes, his pretty hazel eyes. But she wouldn’t dare mention the fact that they seemed to hold a galaxy in them; it was cliche, even for a poetic writer like herself. But if she did, she’d say there were exploding nebulas of gold and swirling browns, hints of green drifting pleasantly if you looked carefully. She dared to glance down at his lips, the way his words seemed to purr when his voice got low. Her breathing hollowed out and turned shallow.

“Do you hear that?” He whispered.

No, she did not hear that. She might’ve, if she wasn’t too busy focusing on the fact that they were inches away from each other, and those purring lips could brush her own if she just decided to lean a little closer...

A loud crack in the distance, followed by a boom; she assumed it to be a falling tree.

“What is that?” She pretended she hadn’t been adoring him like the president of his fan club or something.

“I think a tree just fell.”

“I know,” She rolled her eyes, “I mean, what is that?”

He looked over to where the sound came from. “Do you think it could be-”

“The phoenix?” She answered for him, a smile blooming on her face.

“Let’s check it out.” He leaned back and turned around.

She stayed a moment, watching his retreating form. She absentmindedly ran her fingers across her lips, wondering how dangerous it would’ve been if she had just-

“Oh yeah,” He turned. Her hand whipped back to her side so fast it nearly hurt.

“Yeah?” She cursed herself for sounding panicked.

“Stop cutting me off; if we’re gonna work together, I’d like to be able to finish a sentence.” He grinned.

She waited until he turned back around to shake her head and smile, thinking of how stupid he looked covered in sunlight. Yes, she convinced herself, he looked absolutely idiotic surrounded by greens that matched the flecks in his eyes and a grin that made her think about his lips again (not to mention the moronic gold highlights in his hair, shining in the sun). But these were all noticed in platonic ways, of course.

Dispelling “platonic” thoughts of his lips, she chased after him, and they began walking into the trees, forgetting their earlier dispute, if only for a little while. But he thought it was still on her mind, after all, why else would she be so spacey? So quiet? His heart ached; he concluded that he had hurt her, even it was unspoken. He hurt her when he didn’t show up because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to fight if he kept thinking about running his hands through her hair, down her back. He was her spirit; not just her friend (he wished they were more). He was supposed to be there, even if he couldn’t, even if he was afraid. Lucy was more important than any girl, and it was time he started expressing that.

* * *

She was thinking about his lips. Again.

And they were damp from the water he drank earlier, so it was worse.

She was relieved, to say the least, when Loke managed to locate the waterfall. Unsuccessfully, he tried to push her in. She could see he was surprised when she laughed about it and splashed him a bit. He must’ve thought she was still mad at him.

She refused to lean over any water with him around after that, so he honored her wishes and left the area. Finally, she filled up her canteen and felt a lot better. She even washed her face.

But on her way back, she couldn’t see him anywhere. She was just about to call for him, when he yanked her arm and pulled her behind a bush with him.

She was getting tired of him telling her to be quiet.

She scowled as she dusted off her skirt, but when she looked up, there he was in all his glory. Back were the lingering thoughts of galaxies and purring whispers. Scratch that, she didn’t need to fantasize about purring whispers.

“Look to your right.” He breathed next to her ear.

Her face was hot, and she worried that he would be able to feel it since he was so close. She moved slowly, slow enough so that her cheek wouldn’t brush his nose.

A new admiration blossomed quickly.

She wanted to cover her eyes from the brightness (were it not so close to the ground, she’d confuse it for the sun), but at the same time, she just wanted to stare at it forever. The phoenix. She felt like she was being blessed with the mere sight of it.

Reluctantly, she turned back to him.

The moment got better.

Loke hadn’t moved an inch, in fact, she guessed he got closer. His eyelids drooped as he gazed at her face, the way her cheeks pinked whenever he was close enough. Despite her efforts, he did notice how red her face had gotten. He dreamed about running his lips up and down her cheeks. She needed a second to catch her breath before she said anything.

“Loke.” She whispered.

He leaned forward, thinking of his name on her lips. She didn’t notice.

“Loke!” She said again.

He moved back quickly, blinking away the fantasies. “What?”

“You have the bag,” She said. “In the first pocket on the inside of it, there’s a copper bottle.”

“Okay.”

“I need you to, slowly and quietly, hand it to me.” She directed.

He did as she instructed, being extra careful with the zipper. Slowly, he handed the bottle to her, and she denied that her heart rate accelerated when their fingers brushed. He denied that he did it on purpose.

“It’s frankincense.” She explained. “It’s a delicacy that appeases the phoenix.”

He nodded, spellbound. He wouldn’t mention the fact that he wanted to kiss her still. He wouldn’t do it, even though her gaze was unfaltering and he was tempted to brush the hair out of it for her. He was reminded of earlier, when he thought of water droplets that made trails down her neck and into her shirt. His stomach clenched pleasantly at thoughts of licking them away for her, following their path with his tongue. He couldn’t believe she didn’t notice them. And then she had said his name. That only made him think of the way she licked her lips after she drank her water, how she laughed with her whole body and not just her mouth. He wondered what other things she felt with her whole body, what other things she expressed like that.

“We have to face it head on, or it will perceive us as a threat,” She warned, “That means no more hiding behind bushes. We stand and approach it directly, but stay quiet until I speak.”

He nodded affirmatively, and Lucy stood up, putting a finger to her lips. 

He waited until she was a few paces ahead until he followed, but only because he wanted to watch the way her hips swayed when she walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little new to this site. Usually I post first on fanfiction.net, so that's where all my unedited stuff is (unfortunately, on FF, I'm more concerned with updating quickly). LoLu is my first fairy tail OTP, and they're my heart. I hope I'm not too OOC, I know the Loke flopping part is a little weird, but I needed some conflicts.   
> Anyway, hope you guys are liking it so far!


End file.
